The Joker
by melrose13
Summary: It's not always easy to ignore the thoughts of others. Which can sometimes take it's toll on the trust in a relationship. Inspired by the oldies classic The Joker by Steve Miller Band. One-shot


_Some people call me space cowboy._

As usual, Peach was getting dressed behind the protection of her armoire, even though the man she hid from had seen her naked many times before. Ike lay on her bed, still tangled in the mess of bed sheets. The man spent almost every night with the young woman now, only leaving when she asked him to.

_Some people call me the gangster of love. _

The man stretched out comfortably under the pink fabric of the bed, watching the wooden door that separated him and his lover. A playful smile tainted his expression, thinking of the curvaceous body that he had been holding not long ago.

_Some people call me Maurice. _

Peach came sauntering around the corner in a short skirt and loose top to see Ike still lazily lounging on the unmade bed, still undressed. He was exposed from the waist up, which revealed his sculpted abs. Peach looked away, blushing at the sight of his god-like physique.

'_Cause I talk of pompous love._

"Still not dressed I see." She whispered, picking up a brush on a nearby dresser and proceeding to run it through her blonde locks. When there was no immediate response to her comment, Peach looked back at her man, only to find that his face had changed. He wore a look of contemplation now, like he was thinking about something serious and perhaps painful.

"_People talk about me, baby."_ He whispered, his eyes slipping to the window on the far side of the room. _"Say I'm doing you wrong."_

Peach watched the sincere hurt swirl in his eyes as he gazed past her. This man was honestly tortured by the rumors that plagued their relationship. According to others, Peach had been perfectly innocent until Ike had come into her life. Apparently he had changed her; deflowered her in a sinful way. Just because he spent many nights with her, didn't mean that they engaged in certain activities all the time. People saw Ike as a womanizer that took advantage of the poor, defenseless woman.

Obviously, the assumptions stung the young man's heart. He cared for the woman more than any before her, and he'd definitely had his share of women. Girls of different ages and sizes willing gave themselves to him, always attracted to his looks and seductive personality. And being who he was, Ike had always let them have their way with him. No matter how much passion or lust the girl had possessed, the morning after always played out the same, with him leaving them with a quiet goodbye. He secretly hated those mornings, always feeling guilty as he collected his possessions and drove off in his vehicle. Most of the girls he never saw again, just because he was never interested in an actual relationship. This pattern of lovers had given Ike a reputation, but he hadn't cared about that fact until now.

"_Well, don't you worry, baby,"_ Peach said with a simple grin, putting her brush back in its place. The man didn't respond, too lost in his own frustrations, so she ambled over to the bed where he laid and placed herself next to him. _"Don't you worry, 'cause I'm right here."_

Ike met her loving gaze, seeing the understanding her eyes held. Peach took the opportunity to snuggle next to lover, wrapping her delicate arms around his torso and nuzzling her face below his chin.

"_Right here at home."_ She finished in a quieter tone.

Even though Ike found himself stroking Peach's back with his hand, he still wasn't convinced that she was okay with everything that he put her through.

"I don't understand why you like me so much." He said gently.

"Why wouldn't I, babe?" Peach inquired.

"Cause _I'm a picker, I'm a grinner, I'm a lover, and I'm a sinner._" Fairly quickly, Ike found himself pouring out all the flaws he tried to hide from the population around him. _"I play my music in the sun."_ Peach smirked up at him, mocking how he thought that was a major flaw. _"I'm a joker, I'm a smoker,"_ He continued. _"I'm a midnight toker."_ Peach interrupted him with a gentle laugh, remembering the times he had gotten totally stoned at two in the morning and then would be extremely easy to influence.

"None of those things matter to me." She said after her laughter had ceased, with a smile remaining on her face.

"_I get my loving on the run…"_ Ike finished, looking to the side. He was trying, and evidently failing, to hide the blush the edged around his cheeks. Peach saw this of course, and pulled his gaze back to hers with a gentle touch.

"I don't care about that either." She said simply, and then pulled his chin down to place a kiss on his rough lips. Ike wrapped his arms around his princess, wanting nothing more than to just remain there with her forever. She was unlike any other he'd known, always accepting and loving. She took him for who he was, and didn't expect any more from him. If he chose to leave tomorrow, she would be hurt, but she wouldn't protest. She let him be himself, and for that reason he never wanted to let her go.

After a few moments of holding the chaste kiss, Ike pulled away just enough so that the pair's noses were almost touching.

"_You're the cutest thing that I ever did see."_ He cooed, feeling Peach's cool breath on his lips as she smiled. The young woman knew this was Ike's way of expressing his love, because he would never say those three little words by himself.

"I love you, too." Peach whispered, rubbing her nose against Ike's in a playful Eskimo kiss.

_I really love your peaches. _

_Wanna shake your tree._

These thoughts ran through his mind when he said those loving words, but he dare not say them, not now. It was too perfect a moment to ruin with his perverted thoughts. The two kissed again, taking in the sweet taste of each other.

_A Lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey all the time. _

_Baby, I'll sure show you a good time._


End file.
